Notches On The Bedpost
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Tala notches every guy he's ever had on his bedpost, but he's left a gap for the one person he's always wanted. Oneshot. WARNINGS: Occasional bad language, lemon and MANLOVE GOODNESS. Don't like, don't read. I apologise if it's underlined and stuff.


_**+ Tala notches every guy he's ever had sex with on his bed post, but he's left a gap for the one person he's always wanted. Oneshot.**_

_**+ WARNINGS: Occasional bad language, yaoi, and a lemon. Yes, this contains manlove. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**+ Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Tala and Kai do not belong to me. If they did, they would be kept under my bed. Bryan doesn't belong to me, either. But that's cool, as I don't want him. The storyline, however, is mine.**_

_**+ A/N: Hellooooo, it is, I, PKW, again XD After the success (ish) of my last fanfic, 'Have You Ever?', I decided to crack on with the next one XD This may not be as long as 'Have You Ever', as I don't really have a plan for it. In other words, I'm just making it up as I go along. Like I usually do XD PKW would also like to thank you for your reviews and stuff on her last fic. **_

_**PKW is also having problems making her fics not underlines and stuff when she uploads them. Help is very much appreciated XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_--_

_**Notches On The Bedpost**_

_Could Tala say it was a spectacularly fine day? No, he couldn't. To be honest, in his opinion, today was spectacularly crap, pants and generally a load of bollocks. He was currently lay on his bed, looking at his bed post, and sighing sadly._

_His latest fuck-buddy had just left, and Tala had notched the encounter onto his bed post, underneath the many others. But what was depressing him was the empty space that the top. Left for one person._

_Kai._

_Tala had had a crush on Kai ever since he had rejoined the Demolition Boys when Boris was still in control of them. Tala remembered looking at Kai when he had returned, and thinking about how grown up he had got, and how __gorgeous_ he looked.

Of course, such feelings were discouraged back then, and so Tala had kept his little crush to himself. Then, last year, just before the BEGA incident, Kai had joined the newly-named Blitzkrieg Boyz again… And he just looked _hot_. Tala remembered always looking out for Kai, asking him where he'd been and keeping an eye on him, though Kai wasn't aware of it.

Tala could say he'd become a bit obsessed with Kai. But with someone that hot-looking on their team, who wouldn't? Tala sighed again, still staring at the small empty space for Kai's notch, that he knew would probably never make it there. 

The redhead decided that he couldn't mope around being depressed all day, and decided to get dressed. He pulled on a black pair of boxers that were just lay on the floor. Nasty, he knew, and probably not even his, but he couldn't be clean for every moment of the day. Besides, he'd be having a shower in a bit. He then pulled on his white and orange trousers and put a black sleeveless top on.

Tala yawned, and walked out of his room into the lounge of the apartment he shared with Bryan. He noticed that his sadistic team mate and friend wasn't in. Probably at some girl's house, screwing her senseless, which is what he'd been doing a lot of recently.

Tala was about to go to the fridge to see if they had anything edible to eat, when there was a knock at the door. He frowned and wondered who it could be.

It couldn't be Bryan, because he'd definitely taken his keys with him. It was Tala who lost his keys continuously. Spencer and Ian were 'on holiday'. Where and doing what, Tala didn't like to think. It couldn't be any of the All Starz, because he'd had a massive argument with them, The White Tigers were back in China, The Bladebreakers, or BBA Revolution as they were now called, had split up, and Tyson had been diagnosed with depression since no one was interested in blading anymore.

Which left…

Tala opened the door to see Kai standing in from of him.

"Mind if I stay here a few days?" the slate-haired teen asked.

Tala scowled.

"You turn up out of the blue, don't even say hello, and just think you can stay here?"

Kai didn't say anything, but just nodded. A few moment passed as neither teen moved or said anything, but just stared at one another. Tala's mind was racing.

'_What do I do?_' he thought to himself. '_Do I let Kai stay here, and run the risk of me pouncing on him and him finding out I like him and possibly lose his friendship forever, or do I tell him to bugger off and lose his friendship forever?_'

Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

Tala nodded and stood aside for Kai to come in.

'_Screw it. I'll let him stay._'

Kai put his travel bag down next to the couch and took a look around.

"Strange. Since Bryan's living here, too, I half expected the place to be full of guns, machetes and other weapons," Kai said, turning back to face Tala.

"He keeps them locked away in his room," Tala replied.

"Fair enough."

"Erm, I don't know where you're going to stay. I mean, I could be evil and let you stay on the couch, or I could let you have my room," Tala said.

"I'll take the couch. God knows what you've been doing in your bed," Kai said, taking a seat on what would be his bed for a few days.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Tala asked, taking a seat next to Kai.

"No," came the blunt answer.

"Please?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, as it is, you just turned up out of nowhere, asked to stay, are now going to be sleeping on _my_ couch, didn't even say you loved me for it, and you expect me to accept this without an explanation?" Tala replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Tough. Tell me why you're here."

Kai sighed. Tala was possibly the most stubborn person he knew. Even more stubborn than Tyson, if that's possible.

"Well… You know my Grandfather has been sent to prison, along with Boris and his many other minions?" Kai started. Tala nodded. "Well, I went to live in the family mansion in Tokyo. That was, until, yesterday, when two bailiffs came to say that everything my Grandfather had owned was being repossessed for the time being, until an heir was chosen for the Hiwatari business. So, I got kicked out."

"Well… You were going to be the heir for it, weren't you?" Tala asked, confused.

"Yeah, but there needs to be a big meeting for it. And since I'm only 17, I'm not 'allowed' to attend," Kai scowled.

Tala didn't know what to say to this, and opted to stay quiet.

"And do you know what the really shit thing is?" Kai continued.

"What?"

"There's no guarantee that anyone will be chosen to carry on the business. Meaning that the whole thing, including the many mansions, will be sold."

"Meaning you'll be homeless?"

"Exactly."

They both went quiet again.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you want," Tala said.

"Thanks, Tal. But it's not exactly ideal, is it? 3 guys in a two-bedroomed flat?"

"Tal? What, the last 'a' of my name too hard to pronounce?" Tala smiled at Kai.

"Yup," Kai smiled back.

Before Tala knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him close. Tala didn't know whether to be surprised by his own actions, or surprised that Kai didn't try to push him away, but instead cuddled in closer.

"I've always wanted you to hold me like this," Kai whispered.

"Really? Strange that, because I've always wanted to hold you like this," Tala chuckled.

Kai leaned in even closer to Tala, and Tala started stroking his hair. Kai closed his eyes at the soothing effect, and he felt Tala press his lips to his forehead. Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Tala. They both leaned in at the same time, sharing that first kiss that they'd both longed for for years.

Tala ran his tongue along Kai's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kai happily granted him his wish. Tala let his tongue explore the depths of Kai's mouth. In fact, it was like Tala's tongue had a mind of it's own, but it certainly knew how to please Kai, because the bluenette was making tiny moans, which were starting to turn Tala on.

Both boys were so into their kiss, that they hadn't even noticed a third boy walk through the front door.

"Tala, can you please take your latest- OH MY GOD! TALA! KAI!" Bryan yelled, in complete shock that two of his friends were making out on the couch that he had to sit on.

"BLOODY HELL, BRYAN! There was no need to shout! You scared the shit out of me!" Tala shouted back, clutching his chest. Kai had fallen off the sofa from the shock of Bryan yelling so loudly.

"Sorry! It was just a bit of a shock to see you and Kai… Y'know.. Kissing," Bryan said, walking into the kitchen.

Tala rolled his eyes, and pulled Kai up off the floor. He didn't let go of Kai's hand however, and proceeded to lead the shorter teen into his room, muttering something about more privacy from raving lunatics who has a liking for sharp objects.

"I heard that, Tala!" Bryan shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck you!" Tala shouted back, slamming his bedroom door.

He turned to see Kai already sat on his bed, and looking around the room.

"You don't have much in here," Kai commented.

"Never wanted much, that's why," Tala replied, sitting down next the bluenette, and hoping beyond hope that he didn't see the notches on his bed post.

Kai turned to face Tala, who was also looking around his room.

"Well, what do you want right now?"

Tala looked Kai straight in the eyes, and could tell that behind those wide violet eyes, Kai was thinking less than innocent thoughts.

"You," Tala replied simply, leaning in to kiss Kai again, who happily responded.

Kai leaned back on Tala's bed, pulling Tala down on top of him, and running his fingers through the fire-red hair. Tala moaned into the kiss, and rubbed their clothed groins together, earning a moan from Kai.

Tala pulled back and straddled Kai.

"You might be sexy wearing clothes," Tala began, and Kai grinned. "But I bet you're even sexier out of them."

With that, Tala tugged off Kai's shirt, and threw it on the floor. He ran his hands over the smooth abs, taking in the sight below him. He wasn't prepared, though, when Kai suddenly pushed him backwards, and literally tore his shirt from him.

"Oi! Don't destroy my shirts! I'm not made of money!" Tala protested, though he was grinning.

"Sorry… I just… Wanted to do this," Kai responded, and lowered his head to Tala's nipples, running his tongue around them.

He took one between his teeth and bit down on it ever so slightly, earning a purr from Tala. Kai trailed his hand down Tala's stomach, and undid the redhead's belt, eventually pulling off his trousers, and enabling him to see the large bulge clearly through the black boxers.

Tala leaned up, and began unbuckling Kai's belt, before tearing off his trousers with desperate need. Once Kai's trousers were off, Tala could see that Kai was just as aroused and hard as he was. He lay back down, pulling Kai back on top of him, and rubbed their groins together again, though this time they were able to feel each other's excitement almost fully.

Kai leaned down and locked his lips against Tala's, as Tala's hands were working Kai's boxers off. As soon as they were off, Tala dropped them on the floor, and reached down to Kai's newly unclothed arousal, and began stroking him slowly, earning groans of pleasure from the bluenette above him.

Tala stopped stroking Kai long enough to push him back down, so Tala was above him again. He then slowly and seductively took off his own boxers, and saw Kai's eyes widen slightly at the sight.

Chuckling slightly at the expression on Kai's face, he leaned back down to kiss the gorgeous teen, their arousals finally being able to be rubbed against each other without the annoying barrier of clothes.

Still kissing Kai, Tala leaned over with his left hand to the bedside table, opened the top draw and pulled out a tube. Kai, sensing Tala reach over, opened his eyes and pulled away, to get a better look at what Tala was reaching for.

Tala slowly opened the tube, and coating two of his fingers with it. Kai, who was so overcome with lust and pleasure, only just realised that it was lube. Realising what it was, he opened his legs wider, so Tala could have better access.

Once Tala was sure that his fingers were covered in just the right amount of lube, he brought both to Kai's hole, and pushed them both in at the same time. Kai arched his back as soon as his felt Tala's inside him, but soon relaxed. As soon as Tala felt Kai relax, he started to move in fingers in and out of Kai, working him wider, and scissoring him to make him fully ready. Kai hadn't really felt any pain when Tala had entered his fingers, it had just been a while since he'd last had sex, but he was soon feeling the pleasure again and moaned as Tala fingered him.

Tala smiled at the moans Kai was making, and knew that he was ready. He took his fingers out gently, and brought himself to Kai's entrance. But before he pushed himself in, he leaned over Kai and planted a small his on the bluenette's lips.

"Ready for the ride of your life?" Tala asked.

"That sounds so corny," Kai replied, looking at Tala with amusement. "Just get on with it, or you won't be getting any at all."

"How rude."

Tala gave him another kiss, and pushed his cock straight into Kai. No pleasantries, no "let my head just have a bit of a look", no, straight in and harsh. Despite Tala's lack of gentleness, it hadn't hurt Kai, and he'd wrapped his legs around Tala's waist, and drove him in further as the blue-eyed boy thrust in.

Kai was meeting Tala halfway with his thrusts, and once Tala hit that all-important spot over and over again, he was screaming out in ecstasy, begging Tala to go harder and faster, and the redhead obeyed his wish, banging into Kai with such force and speed that he was worried that Kai would've fallen off the bed if he wasn't holding onto him.

Kai reached down to try and take a hold of his own cock, to try and stroke himself in time to Tala's thrusts, but Tala moved his hand away, and stoked Kai himself. It was obvious that Kai wasn't going to last, and the younger teen soon came in Tala's hand, crying out Tala's name in pleasure.

Tala felt Kai tighten around him, and he moaned as he released himself in Kai, giving a few last thrusts to work it all out of himself. He still held himself above Kai, looking down into the deep purple eyes, which had darkened drastically from when he had first arrived at the flat.

Kai unwound his legs from Tala's waist, and so Tala was able to pull out of Kai, earning a little moan from the boy beneath him. He wasn't, however, able to lie next to Kai, because he had pulled Tala on top of him, wrapping his arms around the pale neck. 

"Can I change my mind?" Kai asked.

"About what?"

"About where I'm going to sleep. Now I know what goes on in your bed, I think I'd prefer it in here," Kai grinned down at Tala.

"Sure. I'd rather have you in my bed, if there's going to be any repeats of what we've just done," Tala grinned back up at Kai, and gave him a little kiss.

Tala nuzzled his face into the crook of Kai's neck when there was a knock on the door.

"Kai? Your mobile phone keeps ringing. I looked at it, and it said 'lawyer'. Also, could you two PLEASE keep it down next time?! It was like I was listening to a porn film!" came Bryan's voice.

Tala turned and grinned at Kai, who returned his grin, but it faded as what Bryan had said sunk in. The lawyer had called him? Why? Tala saw the worried look on Kai's face and offered words of reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing too serious. Go and call them back."

"Yeah…"

"Don't look sad. When you look sad, it makes me sad," Tala said, pouting at Kai, who smiled.

Tala moved off Kai so he could get up, and he watched as Kai pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. Just as he was about to leave the room, Tala grabbed him, and gave him a long hard kiss, which Kai returned fully.

Once Kai had left the room and closed the door, Tala reached back into his bedside table and opened the top drawer again, and pulled out a small penknife which he used to cutting the notches in. Tala thought for a moment about how he had thought the day had started off badly. Now, it seemed to be the best day of his life.

Tala looked back at the bedpost with all the notches in, and looked at that one space for Kai. He was about to notch in his session with Kai, when he stopped and grinned. Instead, he leaned over to his other, un-notched bedpost, and cut into it at the top.

Once Tala was satisfied with his mark, he leant back and put the penknife back into the drawer. He knew that he'd need a whole bedpost or two for his sessions with Kai, and so smiled at the one notch on it's own on the bedpost, but knew that it wouldn't be on it's own for long.


End file.
